hallowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amina
"I have always lusted for you, sweet Aphrodite. From your full lips to your succulent breasts...you've been my most coveted subject..." -Amina to Aphrodite before tickling her Amina is an evil and sadistic Goddess from a long forgotten pantheon of gods that are focused on sex and unforgiving torment. She is one of the most beautiful of her pantheon, and is hellbent on making the beautiful Greek goddess Aphrodite her queen, no matter what. Throughout Hallows Amina is first seen in Hell, tickling a female Hunter while several Tickle Demons watch and laugh as she begs for mercy. Amina stops, only to tell her children to finish her off. The Demons tickle the hunter to death while Amina watches with a cruel grin. She then gets hung by her wrists and is roughly tickled by her own Tickle Demons until she passes out, then wakes up in her bed. Upon waking, she hatches a plan to torture Aphrodite into becoming her bride, even if she has to tickle her to death. She eventually catches Aphrodite and subjects her to many tortures. Personality Amina, like the majority of gods and goddesses in her pantheon, is extremely mean and cruel. She often tortures her victims with tickling that often drives them insane or even kills them if she doesn't stop, which she never does. She's also shown to be extremely rough when sharing a bed with a lover, never letting them take charge unless she wants them too. Appearance Amina is a sexy, voluptuous goddess with brownish-blonde hair, plump breasts, and a very seductive face. She is so beautiful that Aphrodite claims to have trouble resisting a peek at her large, soft, juicy breasts. Powers and Abilities * Tickling Inducement - As the Goddess of Tickling, Amina can send powerful waves of tickling energy through her victims. * Pleasure Manipulation - As a sex Goddess, Amina can also control how much pleasure her lovers and victims feel during sexual intercourse. * Tickle Demon Creation - A unique ability to her, Amina can create Tickle Demons. * Tickling Skills - Amina is very good at tickling, as shown when she tickled Aphrodite to death. Trivia *Amina has tortured Aphrodite numerous times, all of which end in her death and later resurrection. *She has been seducing Hunters for several centuries. *She is very ticklish herself, and lets her demons tickle her, though they usually tickle her pretty badly and don't stop. *She is pansexual, and has had several male and female lovers over the years. Quotes * "Ohhhh! I love you..." - Amina as she has sexual intercourse with Aphrodite * "Hehehe! My subjects...Tickle me!" - Amina commanding some Tickle Demons to tickle her * "I'll make you my queen, even if I have to tickle you to death!!" - Amina to Aphrodite as she tickles her armpits and bosoms * "Brace yourself...because you will not survive what comes next!" - Amina to the female Hunter before siccing her Tickle Demons on her Category:Celtic Pantheon Category:Females Category:Goddesses